Freddi Fish and The Case of the Missing Kept Seeds Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough for Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (ie Freddi Fish 1). This is the run-through I had gotten. f your version is different, feel free to post also. Characters Freddi Fish - main character, determined to find the treasure Luther - Freddi's best friend Grandma Grouper - owner of the kelp seeds Mrs. Hallibet and Gabby - a mother and son duo Sharks - two sharks who stole the treasure and are hunting the bottles, the smaller shark calls the bigger one "spongehead," works for the Squidfather The Squidfather - A giant squid who owns a white catfish, wants the kelptreasure and talks in grumbles Main Objectives #Retrieve Grandma Groupers Treasure Chest #Find all Treasure Bottles Mini-Games Mr Starfish - Choose a level and answer math questions. Find the pearl - Watch the pearls and choose the calm that has the pearl. Only one pearl per customer. Walkthrough *After the cutscene, Grandma Grouper will give you her last peanut and jellyfish sandwich. *Exit left. *Freddi will see Luther who is trying to swim a loop-de-loop (but fails due to being close enough to some solid thing that he hits himself on the head from hitting it). He bets her she can't do that. Freddi does so successfully and Luther tries again, again with the same painful result, knocking down the first Treasure Bottle. *The Treasure Bottle will lead you to the Volcano. *Click the purple sea urchin. *Head left. *Watch the cutscene between the two sharks. *Head left again. *Head to the skull shaped boulder. *You will run into Eddie the Eel. *Give him the peanut-and-jellyfish sandwich. *Eddie will let you pass. *Enter the eye on the right to find another purple sea urchin, *Exit the skull and head to the left. *You will find a bucket holding down the gate to the entrance to the volcano. The bucket will need five purple sea urchins to open. There is one up on a rock so you only need to find 2 more. *Leave to the right. *Head back north. *Head up, towards the junkyard. *Click the sea urchin. *Enter the junkyard and try to click the car to the right. The dogfish will stop you. *Leave the junkyard and exit left. *Head back towards the crossroads. Head right into the bathtub area. Head right to see Mrs Halibut. *Watch the cut scene. *Click Mrs Halibut and pull her out. *Enter the hole. *Gabby says you need to get a bigger board to help him out from under the rocks. *Click the purple shell at the top of the rocks. *Exit right. *Go right. *Click the purple sea urchin. *Click the wooden board to the left. *Head back left and enter the hole again. *Use the wooden board on the rocks. *Mrs Halibut will give you a purple sea urchin as a reward. *Go right again. *Go left and find Ray. *Click the key on the ground. *Click the pearl and Ray will say you need his secret gadget to get through. He'll give it to you in exchange for a clock. *Head left again and click one of the bones on the ground. *Exit right. *Go right again and then go up. *Click on the crab in the cage. The key you got earlier will unlock it. *Give him the key and he'll give you the fishing pole. *Go down. *Head back towards the bathtub again. *Head towards the castle. *Herman the hermit crab has a glowing shell. Trade him your purple shell. The glowing shell will be in your inventory. *Head right and click the purple sea urchin. *Head back towards the crossroads. *Head left. *Go back towards the junkyard. *Give the dogfish the whale bone you collected earlier. *Click the car and remove the clock. *Exit the car. *Exit the graveyard. *Head back towards the volcano. *Click the purple urchin and it will jump in the bucket. *Toss in three sea urchins and enter the volcano. *Click the bottle. *The note says go to the junkyard. *Head left to the theatre. *Watch the cinematic. *You can enter the theatre to watch some funny acts. *Leave when you're ready. *Head back towards the junkyard. *Enter the junkyard and collect the bottle on the ground. *The note says go to the kings castle. *Watch the cinematic. *Head back towards the crossroads. *Go back to Ray and give him the clock. *Use the new gadget on the net. *Collect the pearl. *Head to the kings castle. *Go to the throne room. *Trade your pearl with King Crab to get the bottle. *The treasure is hidden in the sunken ship. *Watch the cinematic. *Arriving at the ship, chat to the pirate. *Enter the ship. *Click the window. *Head downstairs. *Head downstairs again. *And again. *Click on the wardrobe. *Chat to the captain and he will break his instrument. *Head back up and click the single crutch on the ground. *Head back to the pirate and trade the crutch for the mandolin. *Give the mandolin to the downstairs pirate and he will give you the handle. *Go back up to the window and use the handle. *Enter and click the treasure. Congratulations, you've finished Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds. If you found this helpful, please let me know. If your path was different, post your own walkthrough. Category:Walkthroughs